Plant support devices are well known in the arts. Many plants, especially fruit and vegetable bearing plants, require support. Additionally, supporting plants often provides the desired visual effect and plant display. Supporting a plant away from the soil is also often desirable and necessary. Further, except in unusual circumstances, plants must be watered, and many quite frequently. Frequent watering is not only time consuming but sometimes impossible due to owner absence and the like. It is therefore desirable to provide a plant support that also provides automatic watering. The present apparatus provides a basic plant support with automatic plant watering and visual feedback of water supply level.